Melody Maker
The Melody Maker was Gibson's most inexpensive solid body electric model, slotting below the Junior. It was originally introduced in 1959 with a body shape similar to the single-cutaway Les Paul Junior. This changed to the double cutaway Les Paul style in mid-1961. It wasn't until late 1966 or early 1967 that it finally adopted the SG bodystyle. A 12-string and three-pickup version were added in 1967. The 3/4 size model was discontinued in 1969. In 1971, the Melody maker was effectively replaced by the short-lived SG 100/200/250 models. In 2011, it was reissued with the SG shape and a Maple body. 1967-1968 * 1966: ** $149.50 ** $149.50 (3/4 size) ** $179.50 (Two-pickups) * 1967: ** $159.50 ** $159.50 (3/4 size) ** $189.50 (Two-pickups) ** $189.50 (12-string) ** $199.50 (Three-pickups) * 1968: ** $169.50 ** $169.50 (3/4 size) ** $199.50 (Two-pickups) ** $199.50 (12-string) ** $214.50 (Three-pickups) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heel * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Natural finish * Set-in construction ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Melody Maker headstock * Silk-screened Gibson logo ** Classic font style * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One single coil pickup ** AlNiCo (probably V) magnet ** 7 - 7.5k Ohms D.C. resistance * Two single coil pickups (Melody Maker D & 12) * Three single coil pickups (Melody Maker III) * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots ** Ceramic capacitor * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (Melody Maker D, III & 12) ** On/off slide switch Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Chrome or white plastic oval buttons ** Closed or open gears * Single-ply white pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Reflector knobs (late 1966 - mid 1967) * Black Witch Hat knobs * Nylon strap buttons * Compensated bridge * Short Maestro Vibrola * Stop tailpiece (12-string) Finishes: * Pelham Blue * Fire Engine Red * Sparkling Burgundy 1969-1970 * 1969: ** $179.50 ** $212.50 (Two-pickups) ** $210 (12-string) ** $225.50 (Three-pickups) * March 1970: ** $195 ** $225 (Two-pickups) ** $225 (12-string) ** $245 (Three-pickups) * September 1970: ** $225 ** $250 (Two-pickups) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Angled heel (early 1969) * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany (mid 1969-1971) * Set-in construction ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Melody Maker headstock (early 1969) * Full Open Book headstock ** Body color matched * Volute (mid/late 1969-1970) * Silk-screened Gibson logo (1969-1970) ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo (1970) ** Squared font style * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One single coil pickup ** AlNiCo (probably V) magnet ** 7 - 7.5k Ohms D.C. resistance * Two single coil pickups (Melody Maker D & 12) * Three single coil pickups (Melody Maker III) * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots ** Ceramic capacitor * 2 Vol, 2 Tone (Melody Maker D, III & 12) ** On/off slide switch Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** White plastic oval buttons ** Closed gears * Single-ply white pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs * Nylon strap buttons * Compensated bridge * Short Maestro Vibrola * Stop tailpiece (12-string) Finishes: * Walnut * Pelham Blue (12-string) * Sparkling Burgundy (12-string) 2011 * $829 MSRP * ~$539 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Maple body * Satin nitrocellulose lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Mahogany * "Melody Maker" profile (.835"/.930") * Set-in construction ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue ** 1.75 degree angle * Joins body at 22nd fret * Baked Maple fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Melody Maker headstock * Silkscreened Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 medium frets * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * One uncovered 491T Humbucker ** Ceramic magnet ** 14k Ohms D.C. resistance * 1 Volume ** Mounted on pickguard w/ output jack ** CTS 300k linear Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Grover Kluson-style individual tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** White oval buttons * Single-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black * Black Bell knob * Angled wraparound bridge/tailpiece Finishes: * Satin White * Satin Ebony * Satin Blue